Only Get One Chance
by Shalula
Summary: Phoenix Wright has finally approached Mia Fey for a job a Fey and Co. Law Offices, and everything is going smoothly- or as smooth as you can get when Phoenix is around- until evening dawns. Can their friendship survive the ups and downs that court brings? Rated M for Mia/Phoenix, language and some minor violence. Considering lemon, but it has a sweet story and murder mystery.
1. A Sleeping Rose

**Hi, all! :D**

**It's my first fanfic and... Well, needless to say, I'm pretty fucking nervous. ^_^ Oh, yeah, there's a warning for you - I swore. That's not half as bad as it's going to get. I mean, even _Mia_ has bad language in this. ;) Yes, there's some lemon in this story, but just not in this chapter, gotta work my self up to that. xD But I promise you, I will have some in in the next few chapters, so I won't keep you waiting too long.**

**Oh, and please do ignore my over use of smileys, it's a habit I've worked up from a different site, but they will magically disappear when the story actually starts. ;D**

**So, thanks! And I cannot ask you enough to review, as, like I said before, I need feedback because it's my first fanfic and... I'm shitting myself. :D I don't think I've ever shown my writing to the public before, so... Yeah. Reviews are _very_ welcome! ^^  
**

**Shalula xx**

* * *

Phoenix stared at the building before him. It was smallish, with an elegant (if a little weather warn) sign, reading "Fey & Co Law Offices", the swirly print obviously hand written with skill. Sighing, he put his hands on his hips, which were covered by his new navy suit he had bought especially for the occasion; the place had not changed a bit since he last came here. Apart from the slightly more apparent peeling of the paint. He most certainly, without a doubt, did not want to relive his last visit, at the time he was so foolish – he had been accused of murder his girlfriend had committed. Was it embarrassing to come back after all this time? Yes, maybe, but he had the advantage of knowing the woman here, who had defended him... Assuming it was the same woman.

He took a deep breath, straightened his tie, flattened down his spiked hair, and walked in. It was the same inside – the desk, the sofa, the potted plant beside it, and, thank god, the woman behind the desk. She must have been reading up a case file when he arrived, but she looked up so it was hard to tell whether she was doing so, or just watering the plant beside her. She narrowed her eyes at him, as if trying to work him out.

Suddenly a look of recognition spread over her face, "Oh! Mr Wright!" She smiled warmly as she rose out of her seat, pushing her papers to one side. "Another murderous girlfriend, or are you here for another reason?" She smirked, but not as if to make fun of him, more as a joke.

Phoenix blushed profusely, "No, not this time." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head as if wondering why he was actually there.

Mia Fey tapped her foot, leaning on her desk, and smiled at him as if trying to urge him into talking. "Just popping in for a visit?" She raised her eyebrows, hoping for some kind of answer, and when none came (unless you count grinning like a fool and scratching your head as an answer), she spoke again. "Or?"

"Oh!" Phoenix yelped, finally snapping back into reality. "Um... Well, you see..." This was not going as he planned, not at all. Mia was surprisingly intimidating, even with her warm smile and kind words; maybe it was her air of purpose, or her flowing hair, or her rather noticeable curviness – how had Phoenix forgotten all this from last time!

Mia raised her eyes to the heavens, longing to get back to her case. "Unfortunately I don't see, Mr Wright. Would you care to explain?" Even through her words were getting more impatient, she was not saying them in a harsh way – just so he would notice her hints.

"Well, you may or may not remember I was training to be a lawyer..."

"Indeed?" She replied, although it was a lie. She barely remembered his name, never mind his profession.

"Well, I don't know who else to ask, so..." He thought over his next few words carefully, "So I was wondering if you have any spaces free for trainee lawyers, or need any help around the place?" He supposed he should be as straight to the point as he could without sounding needy. Which he probably did.

Mia sighed, and spoke as though talking to a naughty kid. "Well, I don't know why you didn't say so before, Mr Wright –"

"Phoenix." He corrected, he didn't like the formal use of his name, and he wanted to keep the meeting as casual as possible.

She sighed heavily, but somehow without being patronizing. "Fine, then, if you insist. I don't know why you didn't say so before, _Phoenix_. Sure, I'd be able to take you on for some training. I can't guarantee your own cases, but, sure. You can accompany me in court." She flicked some stray mousey brown locks over one shoulder.

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the anxiety getting lifted from his shoulders, and a flicker of a smile spread across his face. "Where should I start?" He asked, yet again smoothing down his spiked hair, attempting to make eye contact with Mia, trying to look grateful.

"How about a coffee?" Mia suggested, noticing his relief, but ignoring it, as not to embarrass him. "I take milk, one sugar."

Phoenix grinned, for the first time in a long while. Milk, one sugar. Yeah, he could cope with that.

**_10 minutes later_**

"So, the case is fairly simple." Mia explained, sat back down at her desk, legs crossed, sipping on her mug of coffee, her case notes in front of her. "Phoenix, _Phoenix_? Are you actually listening?"

Phoenix was sitting next to her, behind her desk, gazing around the room, taking in all the details and playing a mini game of spot the difference – what had changed since he was last here? He snapped back to attention, when Mia started calling his name. "Sorry! Yeah, yeah, I am. Well, I am now."

"Are you quite _sure_ you trained to be a lawyer? Because if you drifted off into the land of Phoenix in court, the judge wouldn't be best pleased." Mia rolled her eyes, all ready getting used to her new partner.

"Sorry, yeah, yeah, I am. A lawyer." Phoenix was getting a little flustered, and going a little pink – he just assumed she spoke to everyone as though they were a fair few years younger than her.

"Right, well you can stop apologising." She smiled at him, oblivious to his blush. "Now, the victim was a young man, a proper gentleman, English, too, but, sadly in a lot of debt – and I mean a lot. His mother's fingerprints were found on the body, so she is who we're defending."

"But..." Phoenix thought it through for a moment, "She has no motive!"

"Oh!" Mia exclaimed, and Phoenix began to feel very smug – he had thought of what she had not. "Did I not mention that? His mother had lent him around fifty thousand, with the promise of him paying her back. He never did."

Phoenix frowned. He thought he had the case in his hand for a second, but it never is that simple, really. "So she did it, then?"

It was Mia's turn to frown, this time. "What kind of shit education did you have?"

Phoenix was quite taken aback, but not because of the sudden harshness in her words, but... Mia _swore_!

"The first, and most important, rule of defending: believe in your client, no matter what." She held her gaze on him firmly. "Rebecca did not kill her son."

"Okay, _okay_!" Phoenix yelped, wondering how he was the bad guy all of a sudden. "It's just all the evidence points to her!"

"Yes, well, we wouldn't have to defend her if no evidence pointed to her, would we?" Mia sighed, exasperated. Phoenix stayed silently sulking, like a scolded child. "Anyway, I know who did it."

Phoenix looked up at her, maybe the case wasn't doomed. "Well then, who?"

Mia shook her head and placed her empty coffee mug on her desk. "Tomorrow, Phoenix. It's late ad we need our sleep."

Phoenix parroted her movements; he stood up and took a few steps away so she could pass.

"You better be getting home, Phoenix." She smiled, waiting expectantly for him to leave.

_Ah._ Phoenix thought, _Forgot that tiny detail._ "Well, yes... I would, but..."

Mia closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath to calm herself down, knowing what was about to come.

"Do you live here?" Phoenix asked, scratching the back of his head, awkwardly grinning.

"Yes." Mia sighed, just wanting get to bed. "Look, Phoenix, there's a spare room, take that." She said and she strolled off, not wanting to speak any more.

"Thanks..." Phoenix murmured, not that she would here it as she was out of the room in a flash. He followed her and found himself in a corridor like thing. A roomy corridor, but a corridor none the less. The walls were painted a nice, soothing lavender colour and there were two doors lining one wall, and three on the other. He peeked through each one, just hoping that he wouldn't walk in on Mia getting dressed. He wouldn't have minded (at all), but he did need a place to stay for the night, and a job, for that matter – that wasn't worth risking even for Mia's boobs. The first room he came across was a bathroom (thankfully empty), the second was a study, then he came across a room with a single bed in it (he assumed it would be his, as he just had the feeling Mia's would be a double), then a kitchen, then a living area, with a fireplace and a few armchairs. The final room he came across was, as he found out Mia's.

He creaked open the door, and was about to ask which room he was staying in, but he stopped himself just in time. The room was rather large, quite modern with a black and white checker theme and in the center of it was a large double bed with a peacefully sleeping Mia lying over the covers. She must have been tired, as she had not bothered to get into her pyjamas, and had instead just stripped down to her underwear, which was a plain black bra and matching knickers, her socks still left on. She hadn't actually got under the covers and was just lying there, breathing softly and gently. His eyes flickered back to her bra and, more importantly, the things it held. She was beautiful, just lying there, her brilliant figure up for show.

"Fuck me. _Fuck_ me." He cursed under his breath. Why was he being like this? He wasn't even a permanent roommate, he shouldn't be like this. He marched off to what he assumed was his room in a huff, and fell asleep instantly – maybe the days stresses were getting to him after all.


	2. Let's Get You Home

**Hi! ^^**

**So, I'm really, really please with the interest, so I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. . Thanks for the lovely review, but please remember to still favourite, follow and review, and I'm up for suggestions for what could happen in future chapters, so I'd love to hear what goes on in those odd minds of yours. ;D**

**I'm thinking, I'm not sure about actually containing lemon in this story at all, so if you're just in it for that... I suggest turning away now. :/ I just think I'd like to work with Phoenix and Mia's relationship for the time being, but that might lead to lemon in the future, so you never know. ;3**

**Thanks again, though! :D**

**Shalula xx**

* * *

Mia rubbed her eyes, and frowned. She'd had an odd dream last night, about Phoenix whispering "Fuck me. _Fuck_ me." Just once. End of dream. Huh, dreams could be funny things. Then she remembered. _Phoenix_. She abruptly sat up, rubbed her eyes, sprang out of bed, and headed toward the door, before remembering what she was wearing, or, more to the point, what she was _not_ wearing. Had she really fallen asleep in just her underwear? Well, she must have been tired. She shuffled back over to bed, and just curled up in it again – this time actually under the covers.

Phoenix got up a little later than Mia had (his room had no alarm clock), so he hurried out of bed, just in his shorts that he had worn for bed, and strolled over to the kitchen he had found the night previously. He frowned a little, as Mia was not in there, but was too fucking hungry to care. He spent around half an hour searching through each and every draw for the cereal, and finally found some. Huh. Boring, but they'd have to do. He poured out the milk into the bowl and sat down at the table, and began to munch away. So, today he would meet Rebecca. He had to try his hardest to not imagine her as a murderous psycho... _What_ would Mia say? Right on cue, Mia walked in, fully dressed, suit and all.

Phoenix leapt up; spilling his cereal everywhere, as last night's events came flooding back to him. Would she know he had watched her sleeping? "FUUUUCCCKKKKK!" He roared, "_Miiiiii_aaahhh!" Then he winced at how awfully close to 'fuck me' it sounded. Maybe that would refresh her memory? He shuddered at the thought.

"Fuck you?" Mia asked, knowing what he had said, just playing with him. "Why on _earth _would I fuck you?" She smiled as she bent over and began to mop up the milk and cornflakes.

Phoenix's eves were glued to her ass. Was it _really_ that nice yesterday? If so, why hadn't he noticed it? Was he turning gay!? Then he realised the answer. No. Why? Because he couldn't draw his eyes away from her butt, he thought guiltily. He busied himself with his cornflakes.

Phoenix practically jumped out of his seat again when Mia slapped _his_ ass.

"Oi, you." She said, as she had just finished mopping up the mess, "I'm not keen on pyjamas."

"No, you're not, are you..." Phoenix mumbled, as he got out of his seat, of course referencing to the lack of them the night before.

"What?" Mia snapped, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Surely he hadn't been watching her sleep!?

"I said, no, I'm not keen, too." Phoenix lied, as he hurriedly scurried out of the room.

Mia was sure that wasn't what he had said, but she decided to drop the subject. Not that she'd had much other choice. She watched him leave the room, his pyjamas sopping with milk from his spilt cereal. There was some things she would never understand about men. Or was it just Phoenix?

* * *

Mia was soon in her room, sitting on her bed, eyes closed and her mouth a thin line of concentration. She needed to think things through – the facts, the suspects the motives and the evidence... The crime scene, the accusations, the guilt and the relationships...

"Mia!?" She heard Phoenix's voice call out. "Where are you?"

She hurriedly snapped open her eyes, at the sound of Phoenix's voice. He was an alright guy, really, she thought. But why had she ever accepted to help him, when he was merely a trainee - she couldn't get distracted now; she had Rebecca to think of.

"_Miiiaaa? Mia?_"

"Coming, Phoenix!" She yelled back, as she hurried out of the room, just hoping she looked respectable and not totally flushed.

"So are you actually going to tell me anything about the case or am I just going to work it out from the look on her face?" Phoenix asked, as they both trundled along in the back of a taxi, on their way to speak to Rebecca.

"Uhm..." She mumbled as she was stuck in her own thoughts, feeling odd about the morning. "Probably the latter..."

Phoenix frowned. Not just because of his rejection, but more because of Mia's odd attitude. Sure, he _may_ have acted a _little_ odd this morning, but she was completely normal, then. Now, she seemed to be blanking him out like some kind of annoying fly. Had he done something? Of course, other than accidently ask her to fuck him, but it's an easy mistake to make, when you think about it.

There was an awkward pause while Phoenix wondered whether to say something. "Mia?" He said, hesitantly.

She mumbled something that he took as an acknowledgement, so he ploughed on.

"What's wrong?" He asked, attempting to sound as sensitive as he could. Sensitive was not Phoenix's forte – he could do goofy, funny, likable any day, but sympathetic? Not so much.

He didn't even get a mumble in acceptance this time, so he guessed she wasn't the kind of person to open up and share. He sighed. Women, eh? He tutted silently to himself - he could never work them out.

* * *

"I didn't do it." A small, well kept woman with dark chocolate hair and hazel eyes stared intently at the two in front of her. She looked in her late thirties, her skin was weather beaten and tanned, her jaw prominent and her lips pursed, showing nothing but a complete defensive shield - but her eyes differed – kind, innocent and vulnerable.

Mia smiled warmly at her, and reached out for her hand, but she flinched away. "We know, Rebecca. We just need to ask questions, get the facts so we can prove that."

"He doesn't." She snapped as she jolted her head in Phoenix's direction, to show her who she meant, her expression sour, but still her eyes were pleading, pleading for justice.

Mia faced Phoenix with exasperation, who was staring around the room, focused on an interesting picture on the wall. She stared at him as though he had done something very insulting and disrespectful, as though he was purposefully annoying Rebecca.

"No, no, he doesn't, does he?" Mia's eyes were drilling into phoenix cruelly.

Phoenix didn't know what he had done, so he sort of... Leaped out of his chair... And out of the building - no one had snapped at him like that since he tried to run away from home when he was thirteen.

* * *

After half an hour of sitting, shivering on the floor by the building, Mia came storming out, fuming, and Phoenix instantly leapt up, back straight, like a solider with Mia as his commander.

"Phoenix!" She screeched, holding herself back from slapping him. "What do you think you were doing? You ran away from our client. Do you know how long it took to explain to her?"

"Half an hour?" Phoenix suggested, pathetically, practically huddling in a corner under Mia's accusatory gaze.

"Rhetorical question, Phoenix." She snapped, scowling as though Phoenix was her naughty child. "How do you expect to give a good impression to clients when you are scared stiff of them!?"

Phoenix tried to stand up straight again, attempting to look a little stronger, "It's not Rebecca I'm scared of!"

Mia stood up equally as straight, but much stronger, suddenly changing from the strict mother role to the demanding sister. "No?"

"No." Phoenix said firmly, if a little determinedly. He still stood tall, trying to stare Mia out to no success.

Mia just raised her eyebrows, and did her most unimpressed look she could muster, half scowling, and half smirking bitterly – it really was not an expression you want pulled at you.

Phoenix suddenly, and sincerely, pouted. "You're just like my mom!" He wailed, as she was genuinely as bossy and as ignorant as his mom.

Mia looked like she was about to slap him, her lips pursed and eyes narrowed, as though she was genuinely insulted – but then she smiled, and Phoenix joined in. Suddenly, they burst into a fit of giggles, and Mia linked her arm around Phoenix's, and she led them to the cab she had waiting. "C'mon Phoenix, let's get you home." She laughed as they got in the taxi.

_Home_. Phoenix smiled as he contemplated her words – it didn't take a lawyer to work out she had called her home his.


End file.
